Erstens kommt es anders und Zweitens als man denkt
by VioletMorado
Summary: Kates jüngere Schwester wird Mitglied des NCIS Teams und das ist nicht ganz unproblematisch: Tony lässt seinen Charme spielen, obwohl er eine Freundin hat und auch McGee zeigt Interesse. Währendessen muss sich Kate mit ihren Gefühlen auseinandersetzten und eine weitreichende Entscheidung treffen. Ganz nebenbei sind auch noch einige Fälle zu lösen.
1. Kapitel 1

Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich und eine junge Frau betrat das Büro des NCIS. Sie sah sich suchend um. Dann rief sie: „Kate! ... Hey Kate! Bist du hier?" Special Agent Caitlin Todd, kurz Kate, tauchte hinter einer der Stellwände, die das Großraumbüro unterteilten, auf.

„Lexi, was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie überrascht während sie auf ihre jüngere Schwester zuging.

„Kate, du weißt doch, dass du mich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht so nennen sollst!", entgegnete die Angesprochene peinlich berührt und umarmte ihre Schwester.

„Entschuldige, ALEXIS!", antwortete die NCIS Agentin schmunzelnd.

„Aber im Ernst.", fuhr Kate fort, „Warum bist du hier? Du wohnst doch in Miami."

„Du hast mir doch bei unserem letzten Telefonat erzählt, dass der NCIS für euer Team noch eine Assistentin sucht. Ich spiele schon seit einer Weile mit dem Gedanken wieder nach Washington zuziehen. Also hab ich meinen Job und meine Wohnung gekündigt und nun bin ich hier.", erwiderte Alexis unschuldig lächelnd wohl wissend was sie getan hatte.

Kate schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, dieses Verhalten war typisch für Alexis. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte ihr das niemand mehr ausreden. Deshalb würde sie es auch gar nicht erst versuchen.

Also fragte die Agentin nur: „Und wo wirst du jetzt wohnen?"

„Naja….", begann die Jüngere verlegen, „Ich hatte gehofft ich könnte erstmal bei dir wohnen."

Kate wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da klingte ihr Handy. Sie sah auf das Display und erklärte ihrer Schwester dann kurz: „Mein Boss. Da muss ich rangehen." Dann hob sie ab: „Ja, Gibbs? Aha… OK…. Ich bin schon auf dem Weg." Kate legte auf und wandte sich wieder Alexis zu. „Die Arbeit ruft. Ich muss dich jetzt allein lassen, aber wir sehen uns nachher.", sagte Kate und wandte sich ab um zu gehen. „Ok.", erwiderte Alexis etwas verunsichert.

Kate war schon fast am Fahrstuhl, da drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte breit lächelnd: „Ach Alexis. Du kannst natürlich bei mir wohnen!" Alexis schmunzelte und verdrehte die Augen. Kate ließ sie gerne zappeln.

Nachdem Kate das Büro verlassen hatte, machte sich Alexis auf die Suche nach Direktor Shepards Büro. Sie irrte durch das Großraumbüro, als plötzlich jemand sagte: „Entschuldigen Sie, kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen?"

Alexis erschrak und wirbelte herum. Ein Mann, er musste etwa in ihrem Alter sein, stand vor ihr.

„Oh… tut mir Leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken. Sie wirkten nur ein wenig verloren.", sagte der Mann, als er Alexis´ Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Schon in Ordnung.", entgegnete Alexis lächelnd, „Mein Name ist Alexis Todd. Ich habe um 14 Uhr ein Vorstellungsgespräche bei Direktor Shepard."

„Todd?", stutzte der Mann, „Sind sie zufällig mit meiner Kollegin Kate verwandt?" Alexis nickte: „Ja, Kate ist meine Schwester. Und Sie sind?""

„Mein Name ist Timothy McGee. Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen.", sagte der Mann und gab der Brünetten die Hand. „ Ganz meiner Seitz.", erwiderte diese.

Während Tim ihre Hand schüttelte, musterte er die junge Frau kurz. Die Ähnlichkeit zu Kate war nicht zu leugnen. Die Geschichtszüge der Beiden waren sehr ähnlich. Auch ihre Augen waren genauso dunkel wie Kates. Allerdings war Alexis überschulterlanges Haar etwas heller als das ihrer Schwester.

„Sie sagten doch gerade Sie hätten gleich ein Vorstellungsgespräch.", erinnerte sich Spezial Agent McGee.

„Richtig. Ich bin auf der Suche nach Direktor Shepards Büro."

„Das befindet sich gleich dort oben." Er deutet auf ein Zimmer am oberen Ende der Treppe, die in die zweite Etage des Stockwerks führte. Alexis folgte seinem Arm mit ihrem Blick.

„Haben Sie vielen Dank. Ohne Sie wäre ich verloren gewesen.", bedankte sich Alexis bei Agent McGee. Nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr fügte sie hinzu: „Ich sollte mich dann mal auf den Weg machen. Wünschen Sie mir Glück, Special Agent McGee!"

„Viel Glück!", rief McGee Alexis hinterher, da diese sich bereits auf den Weg gemacht hatte.

Auf ihrem Weg zur Treppe kramte Alexis in ihrer Tasche bereits nach den Bewerbungsunterlagen. Deshalb bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass ihr jemand entgegen kam. Nur wenige Augenblicke später flogen Papiere durch die Luft.

„Tut mir sehr Leid. Es… es war meine Schuld, ich war abgelenkt.", entschuldigte sich die junge Frau bei der Person, ohne diese jedoch wirklich zu beachten, da sie hektisch ihre Unterlagen zusammen suchte.

„Aber nicht doch.", wiegelte ihr Gegenüber ab und übergab ihr einen Teil ihrer Unterlagen, „ Es war auch meine Schuld. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich Sie übersehen konnte. Sie sind wirklich bezaubernd." Alexis errötete und sah zu dem Mann auf. Ihr fiel sofort sein einnehmendes Lächeln auf. Verlegen strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und griff nach ihren Papieren.

„Entschuldigen Sie vielmals. Ich hab´ Sie einfach nicht gesehen.", bedauerte Alexis erneut mit einem verlegenen Lächeln und eilte dann die Treppe hinauf.

McGee beobachtete das Geschehen aufmerksam von seinem Platz aus. Der charmant lächelnde Mann sah der hübschen Brünetten noch kurz hinterher, dann ging er zu seinem Arbeitsplatz.

„Die Kleine ist süß.", meinte der Mann als er sich an seinen Schreibtisch unweit von Agent McGees Tisch setzte. McGee, der sich bereits wieder seiner Arbeit zugewendet hatte, schüttelte genervt den Kopf: „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere hast du ne Freundin, Tony."

„Darf man deswegen keinen anderen Frauen mehr hinterher schauen?!... Aber keine Sorge, Bambino. Ich werde dir nicht in die Quere kommen.", erwiderte der Angesprochene grinsend.

„Wie bitte?", fragte McGee irritiert.

„Na ich hab doch gesehen wie du die Kleine angesehen hast. Nebenbei gefragt: Was will sie eigentlich hier?"

„Sie hat ein Vorstellungsgespräch bei Direktor Shepard.", entgegnete Tim ohne dabei auf die Bemerkung seines Kollegen einzugehen.

„Dann bete mal, dass sie den Job nicht bekommt. Du kennst doch Gibbs Regel 12: keine Beziehungen unter Kollegen."

Unterdessen betrat Alexis das Vorzimmer zu Direktor Shepards Büro. Sie ging auf den Schreibtisch im Raum zu an den eine junge Frau gerade an einem PC arbeitete. Alexis warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Namensschild auf dem Tisch. Dort stand: Sofia Colei – Assistentin der Direktorin.

Als Alexis an den Tisch herantrat, blickte die junge Frau auf, strich sich eine Strähne ihres schulterlangen, schwarz – gelockten Haars zurück und fragte: „ Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Mein Name ist Alexis Todd. Ich habe ein Vorstellungsgespräch bei der Direktorin.", erwiderte die Angesprochene freundlich lächelnd.

Direktor Shepards Assistentin erstarrte kurz als sie den Namen hört. „Todd.", murmelte sie verärgert und überflog den Terminkalender. Alexis ignorierte dies.

„Ah ja Miss Todd, da haben wir sie.", sagte Sofia aufgesetzt freundlich nach einer Weile.

Alexis fand dieses Verhalten merkwürdig, doch sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit sich damit zu beschäftigen.

„Die Direktorin erwartet Sie bereits.", fügte Sofia noch hinzu und deutete auf die Tür zu ihrer Linken. Alexis bedankte sich und ging in Richtung Tür. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und betrat dann das Büro.

* * *

So: das wars fürs Erste :)

Es würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir einen Kommentar da lasst, damit ich weiß wie euch die Story bisher gefällt und ob ich weiterschreiben soll. Sowohl Lob als auch Kritik (solange es nicht um die Rechtschreibung geht :)) sind erwünscht.


	2. Kapitel 2

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Es hat etwas länger gedauert als ich wollte, aber ich wollte, dass es nach meinen Ansprüchen perfekt ist. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich freue mich auf euer Feedback

* * *

Am Montagmorgen war Agent McGee, nach Gibbs, der erste des Teams im Büro. Während Gibbs den Abschlussbericht des letzten Falls Direktor Shepard vorlegte, machte sich McGee dran seinen PC zu reparieren, der schon seit einigen Tagen Probleme machte. Tim war so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß.

Erst der Klang einer ihm vertrauten Stimmt ließ ihn hochschrecken. „Morgen, Tim.", begrüßte Kate ihn freundlichen. „Guten Morgen, Kate.", erwiderte dieser und sah von seinem Bildschirm auf. Sein Herzschlag setzte für einen kurzen Moment aus, zumindest fühlte es sich für ihn so an, als er die Frau neben Kate erblickte.

„G… Guten Morgen, Miss Todd. Sie … haben den Job also bekommen … .", sagte Tim und versuchte seine Enttäuschung darüber zu verbergen.

Alexis musste ein leichtes Lachen unterdrücken, Miss Todd hatte sie noch nie einer ihrer Kollegen genannt. „Ja, das hab´ ich. Aber nennen Sie mich doch bitte Alexis.", entgegnete sie amüsiert. „In…in Ordnung.", antwortete Agent McGee verlegen.

Kate, die sich mittlerweile an ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte, sah auf die Uhr an der Wand und bemerkte: „Es ist kurz vor 8 und Tony ist immer noch nicht da."

„Um was wollen wir wetten das er es nicht rechtzeitig schafft?" fragte Kate ihren Kollegen breit grinsend.

„Tony kann es sich nicht leisten noch einmal zu spät zukommen, Gibbs hat ihn letzte Woche schon zwei Mal erwischt und du kennst doch Gibbs."

„Und du kennst Tony: 5 Dollar, dass er heute auch nicht pünktlich ist."

„Einverstanden: Ich wette 5 Dollar darauf, dass er pünktlich ist."

Als die Uhr schließlich fünf nach acht anzeigte und Tony immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, stand Kate auf und ging zu McGees Schreibtisch. „Sieht so aus als hätte ich gewonnen.", sagte sie und streckte Tim ihre flache Hand erwartungsvoll entgegen. „Ok, ok. Ich hab verstanden … .", gestand dieser seine Niederlage ein. Er kramte seine Brieftasche aus der Schreibtischschublade hervor und gab Kate das Geld. „Tony ist und bleibt eben Tony.", fügte er kopfschüttelnd hinzu.

Kates Triumph wurde allerdings jäh unterbrochen: „McGee, hol` den Wagen! Ein Ehepaar wurde ermordet in seinem Haus auf dem Stützpunkt in Alexandria aufgefunden!", rief Gibbs während er die Treppe hinunter kam.

„Kate, du und DiNozzo… ." Er sah sich suchend um: „Wo zum Teufel steckt DiNozzo?!"

Er warf McGee noch im Gehen die Autoschlüssel zu und dieser machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Anschließend blickte er Kate fragend an. Ihr Boss erwartete eine Antwort auf seine Frage nach Tonys Verbleib. „Tony ist noch nicht da.", antworte sie ehrlich. Kate wusste, dass es keine Sinn hatte ihren Boss zu belügen, er würde die Wahrheit sowieso herausfinden und wegen Tony würde sie sich keinen Ärger einhandeln. Er war schließlich lange genug dabei, um Gibbs Reaktion zu kennen.

In diesem Moment ertönte das Geräusch des ankommenden Fahrstuhls. Die Türen öffneten sich und ein Mann und eine Frau verließen Hand in Hand den Aufzug.

„DiNozzo.", knurrte Gibbs kaum hörbar als er den Mann sah.

Während sich Tony mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss von seiner Freundin verabschiedete, fragte Alexis ihrer Schwester leise: „Ist das nicht Direktor Shepards Assistentin?"

„Ja, ihr Name ist Sofia. Gibbs hätte Tony fast rausgeworfen als er von der Beziehung der Beiden erfahren hat. Tony hat es nur Direktor Shepard zu verdanken, dass er seinen Job noch hat. Deshalb verstehe ich auch nicht warum er es immer wieder darauf anlegt Gibbs zu verärgern."

„DiNozzo! Es ist viertel nach acht! Ich hoffe du hast eine gute Erklärung warum du zu spät kommst!", schnauzte Gibbs seinen Agenten an, als dieser auf ihn zu kam.

„Es tut mir Leid, Boss! Aber der Verkehr heute Morgen war mörderisch.", entschuldigte sich Tony und stellt seinen Rucksack auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir an den gleichen Verkehr denken, aber mörderisch trifft es. Wir haben einen neuen Fall. Also los: Kate und du nehmt den Truck! McGee und ich fahren mit dem Wagen." Und mit diesen Worten nahm Gibbs seine Waffe aus der Schreibtischschublade und ging mit seinem Kaffee in der Hand in Richtung Fahrstuhl.

„Ähm … Boss?", meldete sich Kate vorsichtig zu Wort. „Was?", fragte der Chef-Agent sichtlich gereizt und dreht sich zu ihr um.

Doch eine Antwort war nicht mehr nötig. „Richtig. Wir haben ja ab sofort eine Team-Assistentin.", sagte er mit Blick auf Alexis. „Ihr Name ist Alexis, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Sir.", entgegnete diese ein wenig verunsichert.

„Sie werden uns heute begleiten. So erhalten Sie einen Einblick in die Arbeit des NCIS. Sie fahren bei mir mit.", sagte Gibbs knapp angebunden wobei er jedoch freundlicher wirkte als zuvor. Damit wandte er sich ab und ging zum Fahrstuhl.

„Es freut mich Sie nun auch offiziell kennenzulernen.", sagte Tony mit einem charmanten Lächeln zu Alexis und schulterte seinen Rucksack.

Kate warf ihrer kleinen Schwester einen irritierten Blick zu, doch diese deutete mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln an, dass sie es ihr später erklären würde. Alexis hatte Kate nichts von dem Zusammenstoß mit dem Mann – der sich nun als Tony herausgestellte – erzählt.

„Es freut mich ebenfalls Sie kennenzulernen, Agent DiNozzo. Ich hab´ schon viel von Ihnen gehört.", sagte Alexis zu Tony gewandt.

„Hoffentlich nur Gutes.", entgegnete Tony und ließ Kate und seiner Gesprächspartnerin den Vortritt als die drei ihrem Boss zum Fahrstuhl folgten.

„Das kann man nicht unbedingt sagen.", erwiderte die junge Frau und lächelte dabei Kate kurz zu.

Tony sah dies und fragte deshalb skeptisch: „Was hast du ihr erzählt, Kate?"

„Nur die Wahrheit.", antwortete Kate simple während die Drei zu Gibbs in den Aufzug stiegen.

„Und was ist die Wahrheit?"

„Die Wahrheit ist, dass du keine Gelegenheit auslässt um dich an eine Frau ranzumachen. Und das obwohl du eine Freundin hast."

„So bin ich nun mal. Und deshalb: Alexis, was halten Sie davon wenn ich ihnen nachher das Hauptquartier zeige?", fragte Tony Alexis, natürlich nur um Kate zu ärgern.

Doch bevor diese antworten oder Kate etwas einwenden konnte, verpasste Gibbs Tony eine Kopfnuss. Tony rieb sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf. Er war sichtlich überrascht von Gibbs Aktion.

„Was hab` ich denn getan?", fragte Tony jammernd und dreht sich zu Gibbs um.

„Übertreibs nicht, DiNozzo.", sagte sein Boss mit ernster Miene. Doch sobald Tony wieder wegsah, huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über Gibbs Gesicht.

Kate schmunzelte über diese Aktion, aber gleichzeitig ärgerte sie Tonys Verhalten.

Es nervte sie, dass er jede Frau anflirten musste und dass er noch nicht mal vor ihrer Schwester Halt machte; obwohl er ja in diesem Moment gar nicht wusste, dass Alexis ihre Schwester war.

„Das ist mal wieder typisch für dich, Tony!", beklagte sich Kate als die beiden Agenten zum Truck gingen.

„Wo von redest du?", wollte Tony von seiner verärgerten Kollegin wissen.

„Davon, dass du jeder Frau schöne Augen machst!"

„Es geht dich nichts an mit wem ich flirte!", gab Tony genervt zurück während er auf der Fahrerseite des Wagens einstieg.

„Es geht mich was an wenn du mit meiner Schwester flirtest!"

„ Mit deiner… Schwester? Alexis ist deine –!"

Doch Kate unterbrach ihn: „Ja, sie ist meine Schwester! Deshalb rate ich dir: Wage es nicht noch einmal mit ihr zu flirten!"

„Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass sie deine Schwester ist bestimmt nicht!"

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Kate empört. Doch Tony antwortete ihr nicht. Er startete stattdessen den Truck und fuhr los.

„Tony, ich hab` dich was gefragt!", setzte Kate nach. Tony reagierte jedoch immer noch nicht.


	3. Kapitel 3

_Tut mir Leid, dass das updaten so lange gedauert hat. Die Klausurphase steht vor der Tür und dazu kam auch noch eine Schreibblockade. Deswegen ist das neue Kapitel auch etwas kürzer als die letzten, aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen. :)_

_Ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen._

* * *

Gibbs, McGee und Alexis waren – aufgrund von Gibbs Fahrstiehl – als erstes am Tatort. Das Einfamilienhaus war bereits weiträumig abgesperrt worden und neugierige Nachbarn säumten die Straße. Mehrere Polizisten drängten die Menschen zur Seite sodass die Drei mit dem Wagen passieren konnten. Gibbs parkte den Wagen vor dem Haus, stieg aus und ging hinein. Alexis und Tim nahmen den Spurensicherungskoffer und die Kamera und folgten ihm.

Im Flur erwartete die Drei bereits ein weiterer Polizist. Dieser führte sie in den zweiten Stock zum Tatort.

Als Alexis das Schlafzimmer betrat stockte ihr der Atem, denn ihr bot sich ein grauenvoller Anblick. Die Wand direkt gegenüber der Tür war mit Blutspritzer übersät. Auf dem Boden vor dem Bett lag ein Mann in einer Blutlache. Er war mit einem Kopfschuss geradezu hingerichtet worden. Im Bett lag eine Frau – halb nackt. Ihr Rock war zerrissen. An Armen, Beinen und im Gesicht hatte sie Blutergüsse. Sie war offensichtlich geschlagen und vergewaltigt worden, bevor der Täter sie – ebenfalls mit einem Kopfschuss – getötet hatte.

Alexis schluckte und ging ein paar Schritte zurück bis sie plötzlich mit jemandem zusammenstieß. „Ent…Entschuldigen Sie… .", entschuldigte sich Alexis mit zittriger Stimme bei dem älteren Mann ohne jedoch ihren Blick von der schrecklichen Szene abzuwenden.

„Ist in Ordnung, meine Liebe.", entgegnete der Mann, „Ich erinnere mich noch genau an meinen ersten Mordfall. Ich kam gerade von der Universität in Edinburgh – das war wohl im Jahr 1961. Eine junge Frau war in ihrer Wohnung erschlagen worden… ."

Doch Gibbs unterbrach den Mann. „Was kannst du mir über die Opfer sagen, Duck?", fragte er während er neben dem Bett kniete und die tote Frau untersuchte.

„Einen Moment, Jethro.", erwiderte der ältere Mann freundlich und wandte sich dann erneut zu Alexis: „Es hat mich gefreut sie kennenzulernen; auch wenn es unter diesen Umständen war, Miss …?"

„Todd. Alexis Todd."

„Sie sind also Caitlins Schwester. Verzeihen Sie, dass ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt habe: Donald Mallard – Gerichtsmediziner. Aber nennen Sie mich Ducky."

Ducky nahm Alexis' rechte Hand und gab ihr einen Handkuss.

„Duck!", rief Gibbs, nun leicht verärgert, durch den Raum.

„Ich komme.", antwortete der Angesprochene. Er lächelte Alexis noch einmal freundlich zu und ging dann.

Alexis blieb allein zurück. Eine Weile stand sie einfach nur da und beobachtete das Geschehen um sich herum. Erst die Stimme ihres Kollegen riss sie aus ihrer Trance.

„Sie dürfen den Fall nicht so nah an sich heranlassen.", hörte sie McGee sagen.

„Wie soll ich das machen?", fragte Alexis während sie sich zu McGee um. Und auch wenn sie versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, konnte Tim erkennen, dass sie den Tränen nahe war.

„Gehen Sie kurz vor die Tür. Atmen Sie tief durch. Machen Sie sich klar, dass es jetzt darauf ankommt den Täter zu fassen."

„Ich fühle mich einfach so nutzlos. Ich wünschte ich könnte helfen."

McGee sah die junge Frau sanft an und antwortete: „Sie sind nicht nutzlos, Alexis. Es ist Ihr erster Tag, Sie sind zum ersten Mal an einem Tatort. Versuchen Sie sich selbst nicht so unter Druck zu setzen."

Alexis seufzte und warf dem NCIS Agenten ein mattes Lächeln zu: „Ich werds versuchen." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum.

* * *

_ Wie hat euch diese Kapitel gefallen?_

_ Ich bemühe mich so schnell wie möglich das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen. Es könnte allerdings wieder etwas dauern._


End file.
